Pokemon, I choose you! Andy's adventure - Part 1
by Jacob59
Summary: A story about an 10-year old kid who wants to become an Pokemon Master!
1. Chapter 1

"We have seen a large number of Pokemon migrating to the Kanto region. We currently don't have too much information about them, so we need someone to gather some information about them. To achive that goal, we will give 3 starter pokemon to the trainers located in Pallet Town." Said the TV.  
"These Pokemon will be given away to the rookie trainers by Professor Samuel Oak! To get one young trainer you must go to the pokemon lab at 8:30 A.M. Along with the starters, which are Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, you will also get the Pokedex and 5 Poke Balls for catching wild Pokemon."  
"All right!" Thought the 10 year old kid named Andy. "I will finally begin my journey in the Kanto region!" He couldn't sleep because of his excitement, only thing he could was think about getting a new Pokemon. "Bulbasaur, Squritle or Charmander? Bulbasaur, Squritle or Charmander?" He thought..  
"Andy it's time to sleep!" Yelled his mom. "Turn off the light and go to bed!"  
"Ok mom!" "Wait a second!" He changed his clothes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Finally!" He said! He couldn't imagine a better and more exciting day. "Let's see what time is it!" ... "WHAT?! IT'S 9:00 A.M I OVERSLEPT!" He screamed. Andy changed his clothes, grab his bag, and ran as quick as he could to Oak's lab.  
"Professor!" He yelled. "Oh it's you Andy! You are late!" "What?" Andy couldn't belive. It's over. It ended just before it started.  
He was very upset, he went out of the lab and slowly went towards his house. Suddenly he saw Professor Oak going somewhere "What's he doing?" He thought. Suddenly he saw his chance, the door to Professor Lab was open. "Hmm.. What if I catch a pokemon by myself? I guess it won't be a problem if I take a pokeball.."

* * *

He looked around the lab and took the pokeball which was laying on the ground and quick put it in his bag.

" All right!" "Time to catch a pokemon!" Said Andy going towards Route 1. When he finally made it he wanted to sit under the tree, but because he was SO lucky he fell over and hit the tree. "Fantastic..." Suddenly an angry Spearow attacked him because he hit the tree.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Our hero yelled at the tiny bird but it continued pecking him angrily. He tried running away from the Spearow when he saw an rock laying on the ground. "Take that!" He threw the rock at the Spearow, which fell on the ground!  
"Wait! Here's my chance" He took his Pokeball out of the bag and quickly threw it at the Spearow. "Come on, come on" It was a very nervous moment for him, he couldn't belive he was at a situation like that!  
..."Gotcha! Spearow was caught!" Andy couldn't belive what he saw.. He caught his first pokemon!

* * *

Meanwhile Professor Oak has returned to his Lab and saw something was missing. "Hmm.. that's weird I thought there was one Pokeball left..." "Well I guess it's time to go to Viridian City to buy some more Pokeballs!"

Samuel was on his way to Viridian when he saw Andy sitting under the tree with a Pokeball. "Where did he get that Pokeball from?" He thought, "Wait that means.." "Andy took the Pokeball!"

"ANDY!" Professor was very angry at Andy and he couldn't stop himself from yelling at the 10 year old, "WHY DID YOU TAKE MY POKEBALL?!"

"I'm sorry... I.. I... didn't mean to.." Andy couldn't belive that Professor found him, he was shocked!

" WHY.. Why did you do that? I thought you were a good kid, I never thought you would do that.." Andy was speechless.

"You could have asked me to give you a Pokemon.. Oh well.." Did you catch anything?

"Yes.."

"Hmm.. I understand.. You're very brave you know Andy? Going to route 1 without an pokemon.. Brave and not very wise.." Professor had something on his mind

"Ok.. here you go."

Andy has recived an Pokedex from Samuel Oak! "Let's go to Viridian, I will buy you 5 pokeballs Andy."

"Th..Thank you" Andy couldn't belive Oak was so nice to him, after what he has done.

* * *

Later Andy recived 5 Pokeballs from Professor after they have arrived to Viridian, and they both headed to Pokemon Centre to heal their Pokemon

"What kind of Pokemon did you catch Andy?" Oak asked the 10-year old, "An Spearow Professor Oak."

"You are really something aren't you? Haha! To catch an spearow without Pokemon.. Impressive, I must admit"

"Thank you."

After walking and talking they have arrived to Pokemon Centre, "How can I help you?" Asked Nurse Joy

"Hello Joy. Can you heal our pokemon?" Oak asked.

"Of course!" She took Oak's pokemon, "And now your Pokemon please" Andy gave her the Spearow.

"They will be healthy in no time!" "Thanks miss.." Andy responded.

"Andy, I need your help in completing the Pokedex. As you may now many Pokemon have migrated to Kanto from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova and we need information about them. Will you help me?"

"Of course Professor" Andy happily agreed.

"Thank you. The journey will be very hard.. But I belive in you Andy! Good luck!"

Professor Oak has left the Pokemon Centre leaving Andy with his Spearow.

"Well I guess i will have to rest here.." Said Andy, falling asllep on the Sofa.

* * *

 **END OF PART 1**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**


	2. Chapter 2

It's a new day! Our hero Andy just woke up! "Oh man what time is it?" It's 7:30 A.M "Well time to see Spearow!" Andy went to Nurse Joy to ask if he can see Spearow

"Good morning Nurse Joy! Can I see my Spearow?" He asked.

"Of course you can Andy! Follow me!" She responded.

Spearow was sleeping in the healing room, he has covered from that damage which he took after being hit by the rock. "

"Good morning Spearow!" Andy greeted Spearow happily.

"Speearow!" Spearow was still angry at Andy, he couldn't forget that he hit him with a rock

"Oh don't be like that Spearow! Here you go! Eat this!"

Spearow saw that Andy was holding an Oran Berry in his hand, so he quickly ate it. He looked surprised that his trainer was taking good care of him.

"Speeearow!"

"Well let's look what the Pokedex has to say about you!"

Andy quickly turned on the Pokedex and looked up the information about spearow

The machine said: " _ **Eats bugs** **in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.** **Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.**_ "

"Ok it seems I've got an badass! Haha!" Spearow wasn't happy about what Andy said and started pecking him. "Hey stop! Stop!" He quickly hugged Spearow and it calmed down,

"Ok what moves do you know?"

" _**Spearow's known moves are Peck**_ _ **(what a surprise) and Growl"**_

 _"_ Ok let's go to Viridian Forest! Bye Nurse Joy!"

Andy went with Spearow on his shoulder towards the Viridian Forest, when he was challenged to an battle by Gary Oak!

"Oh so you're the loser who didn't get a starter pokemon! You're even worse than Ash! Hahah!" Gary laughed at him. "You won't even beat me in a battle!"

"We will see about that!" Andy replied. "Spearow! Are you ready to battle?"

"Speeeeaarrooww!" Spearow was ready to battle and gave Gary an angry look. "A weak Spearow can't beat me! Go! Squirtle!" Gary sent out his Squirtle!

"Ok Spearow fly up!"

"Squirtle water gun!"

"Spearow dodge it!" Spearow managed to dodge it in the last moment! "Spearow use peck!"

"Squirtle hide in your shell and follow up with tackle!"

Spearow's peck didn't do a thing to Squirtle's shell! He got hit pretty hard by the tackle!

"Damn it! Spearow! Growl!"

"Speaaroww!"

"Use water gun on spearow once again!" "Dodge it spearow and follow it up with Peck!"

Spearow pecked squirtle with all power he had!

"Squirle Tackle as hard as you can!" Gary yelled at Squirtle "Spearow peck as hard as you can!" Andy yelled at Spearow.

The crucial moment of the battle has began, both Spearow and Squirtle are tired! Who will win?

"No Squirtle!" "Spearow!" Both of them are unable to battle!

"Spearow!" Are you ok? "Ss-ppearow" Spearow was tired up from the battle.

"Here have a potion!" Andy quickly healed Spearow with an potion.

"Whatever. Squirtle return!" Gary called back his Squirtle.

"Hmph.. Smell ya later!" Gary yelled at Andy.

"Spearow return!" Andy called back Spearow.

* * *

Our hero continued moving towards Viridian Forest. He was thinking about what kinds of Pokemon he can catch in the Forest

"Hmm.. Maybe The Dex will have some useful information about the Forest" He thought and then turned on the Dex.

Dex Said: **"** _ **Viridian Forest. Many trainers come here to catch Pokemon and have Pokemon battles. In this forest you can find many bug-type pokemon as well as grass-types."**_

"Ok! Let's catch some more pokemon!" Andy entered the forest full of excitment. He looked for pokemon when he saw a Pokemon.

"What is this pokemon?"

 _ **"Sunflora, the Sun Pokémon. This smiling Pokémon loves the sun, but it also needs plenty of water to ensure healthy development."**_

 ****"Let's catch it!" "Go Spearow!"

"Spearow" Spearow was ready to battle! "Sparow Peck attack!"

"Speearow" Spearow started rapidly pecking Sunflora "Sun-S-Sunflora!" Sunflora used pound to knock back spearow!

"Spearow!" Spearow was angry and used some weird attack!

"What's that?!"

 _ **"Aerial ace attack"**_

Suddenly Sunflora fell over!

"Go Pokeball!" The 10-year old threw the pokeball at Sunflora.

... Gotcha! Sunflora was caught!

"Yeess!"

* * *

 **END OF PART 2**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**


End file.
